Containers made of paperboard, i.e., corrugated cardboard, are commonly used in the produce industry to pack, store and ship fresh produce. These containers typically have a bottom, opposite side walls, opposite end walls, and an open or partially open top, and when filled with fresh produce are placed on a pallet for shipping and handling. These containers have an inside minor flap which is divided, and shared with an outside full depth flap, to provide four additional corners in the same amount of material as other shipping containers. To enable the containers to be stacked on one another in stable relationship, they must have sufficient structural strength and rigidity to withstand the stacking forces. Thus, the side and/or end walls of the containers are usually constructed with multiple thicknesses, and/or additional reinforcing structure also may be provided, and the flutes of the corrugated material are typically arranged to extend vertically.
There is need for a paperboard container that is stackable, structurally rigid, and easy to set-up, reliably remains in set-up condition, and requires a minimum amount of material in its construction.